The Addition to the Fellowship
by An Angel Named Lucifer
Summary: Yet another story where I shamelessly put myself in as a main charecter. Rating for future chapters. Please review? Please?
1. The Elf In The Woods

Disclaimer: Don't sue! All I have is a lovingly tattered soccer ball, and a science fair project (which came in first place, I'm so proud of my drug hallucination-like back board!), so I doubt you would get much. All I own is myself, and the way I portray the characters.  
  
Authors Note: Keeping with my true style of shamelessly putting myself in wonderful tales, here I am, once again! But you will have to read on to figure out what happens to me. In this case I am not a traveler from the future, but a creature of that time. Read on, PLEASE and review, I felt so happy with my other ones! Thank you to TigerBabe, for her wonderful skill of Elvish, which I have stolen. Please forgive me, but I NEED to use it! All wonderful comments are all for you! I've gone on a writing craze, so this chapter will be fairly long.  
  
I collected my belongings quickly. Someone was coming, and a lone female traveler couldn't be too cautious. My sword glinted at my hip, banging against my thigh as a crept among the trees. I saw whom I had only heard, a group of hobbits, men, and a dwarf. I crouched by the trunk of a tree, hoping I was hidden, my dark hair falling over my shoulder. For an elf, I was strange looking. I did not have the classic light beauty of the blue eyed and blond females, with my dark brown eyes, and long almost black hair.  
  
A strong hand closed around my mouth, another smashing my skull against the tree. Everything went black.  
  
When I awoke, my hands and feet were bound, and I was in the dark. A trickle of blood ran down my cheek from a slash along one high cheekbone. I felt for my sword. It was gone. I saw it lying just out of my reach. I looked around, focusing on the small fire, surrounded by the group I had been running from earlier. Cursing to myself in my own, Elfish tongue, I felt for the tiny dagger I kept hidden at the small of my back. I grasped it and started to saw at my bonds.  
  
Once my hands were free, I silently untied my feet, and stood. I did not find my captors smart, there was one more at the fire then I had seen earlier, they had left me without a guard. I hung my scabbard loosely at my hip, drew my sword, and slunk forward. I wanted to get to know my captors, without them knowing. I crouched by a tree, just out of their sight. Apparently, they were arguing about something.  
  
"Well you didn't have to hurt her Legolas!" one of the hobbits said, who had a mop of curly dark hair, and some of the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"I didn't mean to Frodo, but she was armed, and she was spying. We all agreed that I would catch her. And I did, didn't I?" A glorious looking elf was speaking. He was tall and lithe, with golden hair and a walk that would turn the head of any Elf-woman.  
  
"But you did and now there is b-blood," a chubby hobbit exclaimed, reminding me of my cheek wound. It would heal itself in time.  
  
"A little blood never hurt anyone. She isn't badly injured Sam, calm down." This speaker was a man. I glared. Men were my enemies, although so were Elves, and Dwarves. I didn't like anyone, and thankfully, no one liked me.  
  
The Elf, Legolas was his name, I recalled. I didn't like the way he was looking in my direction, could I be seen? Finally he looked away, but said something out of my earshot. I strained my hearing.  
  
Suddenly, strong hands gripped my arms, my foot shot backwards. The man swore, but held on. I whirled out of his grip, blindly stumbling into their camp. I circled, sword glittering in front of me. How could I have been so stupid! I should have been watching them all, not just the conversation. All of them were on there feet, watching me, hands on their sword hilts, and bow drawn. I felt vulnerable.  
  
"Calm down miss, we aren't going to hurt you," the man who had grabbed me said, hands forward in a show of peace.  
  
"Auta minqula yrch!" I snapped, causing a laugh from Legolas.  
  
The man replied calmly, the color in his cheeks rising to a blush. "I would go and kiss an orc to please you my lady, if there were any orcs around. But since there aren't, I will have to find some other form of flattery." This caused many a laugh from his companions, although he kept a straight face. "Tula, hama nneva i'naur" he said, motioning to a fallen log by their fire.  
  
I let my sword down an inch; this group was starting to amuse me. A smile curled to corners of my lips, "You aim to please, yet you speak the tongue of my people. That alone is an insult to me, and to your friend there, unless you have warped him of his beliefs," I said, motioning to Legolas with my sword when I mentioned him. "I will not sit, until you tell me why you tried to hold me against my will." I touched a fingertip to my cheek, wiping off a drop of blood from pale skin.  
  
"We are on a dangerous mission. We did not know if you were a threat or spy. May we ask, why were you watching us?" Legolas seemed to recover himself after my attack on his pride, soon enough to answer.  
  
"A female traveler can't be too careful. I have my pride, gentlemen, and I was not about to be spotted. I did not know you had one of my kin among you, or I would not have hid." I said, choosing my words carefully, as not to embarrass myself.  
  
"Then please, join us. We will not hurt you, most of us are but lads ourselves," Frodo said, motioning to a seat.  
  
Legolas, noting the doubtful look on my face came closer, causing me to raise my sword again. He opened his arms in a sign of peace. "Ed' I'ear ar' elenea, cormlle naa Tanya tel'raa. Asca, tula, hama neva i'naur."  
  
My devious, stubborn side took hold of the weak one, willing myself not to sit. "Flattery will get you no where, Legolas." He looked a little shocked that I knew his name. "At least not with me." I sheathed my sword. "I will sit on one condition," I said, keeping one hand on my sword hilt. "You tell me where you are going, and why you are going there, and permit me to join you, if I choose."  
  
Jaws dropped all around. "We will allow you to come with us, and along the way you may prove yourself worthy to us. If you prove yourself useful, you may know. It is not wise to tell you our plan right now, as we don't know you. But, little lion," A man who had been silent until now spoke, looking at Legolas, who blushed a little at the nickname he gave me, continued. "You will know, before your journey is over. We will not request your motives right now, but we would also like to learn them, before long."  
  
I looked at this man with respect; his words seemed kind, and trustful. Much to my annoyance, I sat, stiffly, and on guard. "Relax little lion, esta sinome." My back loosened, and I relaxed. Legolas returned to his seat, which was next to mine. It felt almost right, to have an elf next to me once again. I decided to watch him, I didn't want to become close to anyone, not even a mannerly elf.  
  
"What is your name, morier?" I stiffened. Morier, meaning Dark One, was something I loathed being called. I jumped to my feet, exclaiming in an angry tone, "Aiya! Amin feuya ten' lle, nadorhuan!" My voice was icy, and all eyes were upon us. The man, the one who had convinced me to sit down, put a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, I didn't hit him.  
  
"Please, sit down. Legolas, whatever he said, I'm sure was not meant in spite." The man said, releasing his grip on my shoulder. I remained standing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would irritate you. Please, sit down." Legolas motioned to where I had been sitting before. I sat. Obviously, he was sorry, and I didn't think these people would hurt me.  
  
"My name is Narie. Happy?" I asked Legolas, and he nodded. Suddenly a tall, gray haired man came out of now where and strolled into the camp.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed, and hurried over to greet him. There were mutters of how they could go to sleep now, when Gandalf's twinkling eyes fell upon me.  
  
"And who is this? An addition to our merry group?" I met his eyes squarely. He seemed all right, but I wasn't sure about anything at all at the moment.  
  
Soon enough, my name was mentioned, and how I got there. Soon, Gandalf's attention was diverted by one of the hobbits.  
  
Soon everyone was getting ready to sleep, and Legolas offered to take the watch. I was given a blanket, and the fire was extinguished. I lay down, but sleep was far away. I got up and wandered over to where Legolas was walking around. I smiled at him and leaned against a tree, gazing at the stars. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I called you, when I was angry. It was uncalled for." I felt bad, Legolas didn't know I had run from my home because of my looks.  
  
"It's ok. Consider us even." He smiled. I decided that I liked his smile. I decided that everything might turn out alright for me, as I poured out my story to him. 


	2. Little Friendships

Authors Note: Hope you liked the first chapter, I just really had the urge to write (being sick does that to me!) and now I have yet another school-less afternoon! Maybe this one wont be so long... thanks again to TigerBabe for her Elfish (which I printed out and am speaking to my friends, who are morons and don't like LOTHR and have no clue what I'm saying tee hee)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but me, and how I make the characters behave. Mwahahahaha! My... that was random. Anyways, please don't sue and deprive me of my box of Kraft Dinner and soccer cleats.  
  
I talked to Legolas for a good part of the night, until Gimli came out, and told us that it was his turn to stay up. We walked back to camp, and went to our designated sleeping spots. I curled under my blanket and cursed myself. I had opened up to this Elf, and I didn't like it. I was supposed to be a solitary creature; after all, that's what I was told to be. But no one could see me now, right? My little self-battle continued on through out the night, never really sleeping. Finally, tired of the hard ground, I leaned back against the log I had been sitting on earlier, blanket wrapped around my legs. I touched my cheek, the gash was gone. Elves heal quickly, so I wasn't that surprised.  
  
Dawn came quickly, along with the grumbles of hungry hobbits. Soon breakfast was ready, and the hobbits attacked it, hungry as ever. The men, dwarf and wizard ate as well, although I doubt they were as hungry as the hobbits. Legolas picked at whatever was not taken by the hobbits, and I just nursed an apple.  
  
The morning was busy, everyone scrambling to get their belongings packed, and make sure they didn't get packed themselves. I only had a change of clothes, some normal Elfish toiletries, and a few arrows and bow, so I didn't have much to carry.  
  
We set off about an hour after dawn, heading towards the mountains. We walked until sunset, finally tiring of the hobbits complaints of hunger.  
  
"We missed second breakfast, and elevenses, and lunch, and afternoon tea, and dinner! We shall all wallow away to nothingness before this adventure is over!" one of the hobbits, Pippin, complained in a woeful tone. I surprised everyone, including myself, by laughing softly.  
  
"Isn't part of the fun of an adventure to get away from normal hobbit life?" I asked, tiniest of smiles on my lips.  
  
"Well, of course it is. But food isn't just hobbit life, everything needs to eat, or else they do wither away to nothingness!" he exclaimed, looking flustered.  
  
"Well, look at you now," I said, pinching his arm lightly. "You still are a healthy weight." I grinned at his expression, as he pulled his arm away.  
  
"I suppose you are right. But when we all disappear, you'll all be moaning and clutching your bellies and saying `Oh why didn't we listen to Pippin, why oh why!'" he said, putting on the dramatics.  
  
This caused chuckling from everyone, even Gimli. We ate, and I slid half my dinner over to Pippin, who, being a hobbit, ate it all without noticing. I stood up and explored on my own for a little while, feeling a little more comfortable among the trees. I did some sword work in a little clearing, ducking and rolling. I felt a pair of eyes on me and stood, looking around. I saw Merry watching from behind a tree. He blushed when I caught sight of him.  
  
"I was just, erm, looking for mushrooms! Yes, that's right, mushrooms!" he said, holding up a bag.  
  
"You shouldn't really be out here alone. I doubt it's very safe." I said, deciding not to mention the Ringwraith I had outrun before I met up with them.  
  
"So, you're out here alone, and you're a girl!" he said, looking indignant.  
  
"I'm also a girl who knows how to take care of herself." I said, smiling a little. I sheathed my sword as I walked toward him. "Come on, I'll walk you back." We talked a bit about where he had come from, and how he had joined this merry little band. 


	3. Unwanted Company

Authors Note: SILPI! You are in the chapter! Happy now? Good. How am I doing so far guys? This is my first LOTR ficcy, and I don't know if I should quit and go pursue another career. Should I?  
  
Disclaimer: I own myself. And Silviel. Well, not really Silviel, she is my friends inner Elf. Since I own only these two characters, don't sue. I recently added to my scant collection of athletic supplies, and I need my skates to well... skate. Reviews are welcome, along with constructive critisism. Flames will just be used to melt the large mountain of snow on my windowsill.  
  
After we had returned to camp, I retrived my blanket and curled up. I actually slept the entire night, only waking briefly to pull the blanket up to my chin.  
  
The next morning we passed through a little town and decided to stop for a few drinks in a pub. We entered the smoke ring filled building, slowly making our way to a table. I suddenly darted behind the taller members of the company, hiding from a certain blond she-elf.  
  
A heard a screech from her direction. "Narie!" she exclaimed and came running over, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I dug my heels into the floor. She stopped the continuous pulling and started yanking on my arm. A felt a shadow come and stand beside me. The yanking stopped as she looked at Legolas, her eyes narrowing flirtatiously. "Who's your friend sister dear?" she said, tilting her head to get a better look at him. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Silviel, this is Legolas. And the other way around." I said, my voice once again icy. I felt a tug on my arm, and made my feet move in the direction Silviel was taking me. I was pulled into a little corner where she hissed at me.  
  
"Where did you go? Your lucky your still alive, what with all the crazy nutters around out there with their big swords and their powerful bows and its not safe for a girl to be flitting around the forest, especially one who is only 2023 years old and only still a child and- " she said, being cut off by my hand clapping over her mouth.  
  
" Aiya! Calm yourself you silly twit!" I said, removing my hand, but clapping it over her mouth as she started to speak again. "Shhhh!" I glared, dark eyes narrowing. "I am not a child. I am perfectly able to take care of myself, and I should probably swat your ear. What are you doing here?" I snapped, removing my hand.  
  
"I came down with a few friends. Were leaving in a few days." I moaned. If they were her friends, most likely they knew me.  
  
"I was never here. Understood?" I used "The Look" on her. I narrowed my eyes and glared, peering out from under my lashes.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Silviel said, although I doubted her sincerity. I turned and left her in the corner. I would have to get out of there somehow. 


	4. An Old Nightmare

Authors Note: Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy... this is not the last of Silviel. The tune I hum is "You Wont Be Mine" by Matchbox 20.  
  
Disclaimer: Please, review! And flame, that snow is getting pretty high! Anyways, I own nothing, cept Silviel and me. Enjoy!  
  
I crept to a corner of the smoky pub and stayed there for a while, watching my sister shamelessly flirting with Legolas. Something in my stomach tightened. I wasn't jealous; I had only known him for a few days. But I didn't like seeing my sister hanging off the only friend I felt I had. After half an hour I walked out the door. I strolled down the street, my gaze foolishly focused upward. I hummed a slow tune and crossed my arms over my chest, underneath the folds of my cloak. I had the hood thrown back, allowing my hair to stream loosely down. I gazed at the sky, picking out the constellations I could name. I walked for a while, my eyes skyward.  
  
As I came closer to the pub, a shadow emerged from the darkness at the foot of a building. My hand moved to my sword hilt, until I saw familiar blond hair. "What's wrong, my sister become boring?" I asked Legolas. My carefree mood had turned grumpy when I saw him.  
  
He looked a little confused. "No, she's quite nice actually. The Hobbits were wondering where you went off to. Frankly, so am I." He said, not noticing or ignoring the ice in my voice.  
  
My arms returned to the folded position under my cloak. "I went for a walk. My sister is not one of my favorite people, nor are her friends." I said, my eyes returning to the sky. The moon was a silver crescent, sending down enough light to luminate Legolas's high cheekbones.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I don't have favorite people." I answered bluntly, my eyes never leaving the sky.  
  
"So, we are all disliked by you?" he asked softly, sounding a little hurt. He grabbed my arm lightly, forcing me to face him. My stomach tightened nervously before I wrenched out of his grasp.  
  
"No. Not disliked. Distanced. I don't like being close to anyone." I said, and to prove my point drifted a little farther away from him and continued to walk.  
  
"Well, even though I haven't known you for long, you have become one of our favorite people." He said, walking again, closing the gap between us. I fidgeted. He was too close.  
  
"Proves you have no caution," I said, my eyes reflecting the moon.  
  
"I tend to throw caution away on occasion," he said, his eyes also drifting up to the moon. I saw the lights of the pub and sighed my relief.  
  
"Then you will get your silly head bashed in one day," I answered sharply. I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going. If I could avoid his eyes...  
  
He grabbed my hand this time, taking the other when I turned. "And I'm sure you would hate that," he said, gently lowering his mouth to mine almost timidly. I stood in what I wish to call shock, but know was love for a moment, my face tilting up. Then I came crashing back to reality, and pulling away, racing down the road and into the pub. I flew up the stairs and into the room where I was supposed to stay the evening.  
  
A blond haired, green-eyed male elf was sitting in the desk chair. "Hello Narie," he said.  
  
"Hello Aldarion. What are you doing here?" I asked in a pleasantly icy voice. I knew why he was here of course, but I did not want to acknowledge it. He stood, striding over to take my hands. I stood, frozen in time.  
  
"I needed to see you. Silviel told me you were here. What were you thinking, leaving me like that?" he said, crushing my lips with his mouth before the back of his hand hit my cheek with full force. I turned my head with the force of his blow, my eyes closed. "You stupid little witch, you didn't think you could survive without me, could you?" he asked, his hand gently smoothing over the place he had just hit.  
  
"Well, am I standing now?" I asked, my eyes still closed, unable to look at the creature of my pain and nightmares that I thought I had been outrun. I felt a strong hand grasp my hair, pushing me against the wall, my head snapping on my neck. A tear escaped a closed eye.  
  
"I don't appreciate you trying to anger me, Morier." He said, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"I don't think she appreciates being called Morier either. Please, let her go now." A strong voice came from the doorway. I saw the dark shape of Aragorn there, flanked by Legolas.  
  
"And who is this? Your new keepers?" Aldarion relaxed his grip on my hair, making it look like he was smoothing it. I tried to move, but a large hand covered the small of my back, keeping me in place. My newfound courage came into play.  
  
"Let me go. Now." I said, wrenching out of his grasp, walking over to Aragorn and Legolas. "You can't control me any more, Yrch," I said, my eyes flashing. He lunged at me, only to be grabbed by Aragorn. I shrank against Legolas, my back meeting his chest. He put out a hand to steady me.  
  
"If you attempt to touch her again, you will be taken to Rivendell and be brought in front of the council of Elrond." Aragorn said, forcefully removing Aldarion from my room. I sank onto the bed, burying my head in shaking hands. Legolas sat next to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. My shoulders were heaving, and I felt the fear settle over me like a blanket. I wept into his shoulder, feeling comforted by the strong hand stroking my hair. His other arm closed around me, gently rocking back and forth.  
  
I calmed down several minutes later. "I can understand why you didn't want me to touch you before," he said gently, tipping my chin up with a gentle hand. I could not meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm very tired," I said, shifting so I could get up. I felt his arms tighten around me again, keeping me there. He met my gaze and, for the second time that evening, pressed his lips gently against mine. His hands traced down the small of my back, gently circling my waist. I shattered the walls I had put up around myself by allowing my hands to travel up to his shoulders. He changed the angle of the kiss and let his hands play across my back. He broke the kiss first, standing.  
  
"I'll let you sleep then," he said, closing my door gently. I heard him whisper something outside the door. I pulled the blankets around me gratefully and curled up. For the first time in years I slept with peaceful dreams.  
  
A/N: WE HAVE A PLOT! And a background. Hee hee. 


End file.
